<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ghoul of Another Kind by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787953">A Ghoul of Another Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul'>Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Mary Goore being Mary Goore, RPL kinda and kinda not, Will add more tags as I go, cross-over I was asked to do, hint of real life person, mature due to language and sexual innuendos, out of my comfort-zone, spell casting, this is just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A temp ghoul steps up in an emergency.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just for fun and was asked to do a cross-over. I can't say who makes the special guest appearance in the tags bc it would ruin it. But there are hints to who it is even though I don't write his real name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sister Chance has a moment to herself, which is rare since becoming Popa IV’s assistant. She found her wandering the old graveyard. Thoughts lost as the fall breeze caressed her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of her surroundings...moist earth, pine, and fall flowers blooming. Hands resting on a headstone, she opened her eyes and saw that she had stopped at Papa II stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be nice to fuck right here against his stone?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whirled around and saw the guy who’s voice rang out to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin Hell, Mary. You scared the shit outta me! Don’t do that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, defecation? Not one of my personal favorite kinks, but if you’re willing…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sister Chance rolled her eyes but laughed in her mind. Mary Goore can be crass but she’d just brushed it off and usually come back with something else. The image came before her and in a flash, she was bent over the stone, natural granite scraping against her skin and bloody...Causing raw and blood marks on her pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of my head, Mar. What are you doing here anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, can’t a dead Freak Man have any fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I… fuckin stress.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then her phone buzzed and she fished it out to read the message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta go. Meeting with Imperator and Papa. Just sprang up, shit. Gotta run.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, she was gone. Blue fog was left in her wake, leaving Mary standing there muttering to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin witches….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Appearing at the top of the stairs, she can hear Imperator's voice echo through the hallway. She walked to the conference room and tried to walk in without being a target….head down with no eye contact. She found her seat next to Papa IV and processed to take notes on the clean paper on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chance felt the heat from Imperator’s glare but didn’t dare look up. Under the table, she felt a hand lay gently on her knee, with calming reassuring strokes. Our newly ascended Papa knew how to keep her grounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A band ghoul, Swiss, has become indisposed in his current state.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her way of saying he was in a rut and was wanting to fuck any &amp; everybody. “Poor ghoul,” She thought in her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And with our fall Ritual coming up, we are a ghoul short. But we do have a temp ghoul.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imperator turned to Papa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a background in music as well as acting. But the Ministry where he’s from does not require him to wear masks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papa stiffened a bit and Chance could feel his anxiety rise quickly. She sent a small wave of lavender and he was able to at least breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is famous in his human form and no one is aware that he is a ghoul.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked to the side door that connects to her office and opened the door. Chance was still writing the minutes when the sound of footsteps came into the room. She glanced up and made a very audible gasp. Her heart stopped and then fell into her stomach and she was very aware that she had the “deer in headlights” look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa, I present to you, Ashe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papa’s white eye zeroed in on the newcomer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister, I am familiar with his human face. I’ve seen him as a cop on tv.  But his music background...escapes me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By the look on Sister Chance’s face, I’m sure she is aware of his background.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Imperator glare targeted her. And it was abundantly clear that Chance should clue him in but before she could, Ashe spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With all respect Papa IV, I can verbalize my resume. I’ve been singing and dancing since the human age of 9. In my later human teens, I was in a boyband, which our popularity surprised even us. Traveled all around the world with them. Even came back with them 15 years later and still packin ’em in, Sir, ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sister Chance felt Papa’s eyes roll when he heard the word “boyband” but then felt a slight shift in his demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your human name is Donnie, yes?” Papa steepled his hand under his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Unholyness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papa was quiet for several moments… deep in thought. After clearing his throat and addresses Imperator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has many teens scream with hormonal lust back then. And now those teens have grown into beautiful women and men. And still lust for them. I can see why….the vessel they have chosen for this ghoul is….outstanding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papa’s white eye was just about glowing with a twinkle. SIster Imperator and Sister Chance caught what the insinuation said. Now Chance had to add “don’t get that mental image in her head” into her list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will accept this ghoul as a temporary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papa turns to Sister Chance who is trying her damndest not to jump out of her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister, we will have to rehearse with him as soon as possible. What does the schedule look like? “ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls out her phone and scrolls to find the calendar. You have some time after dinner for 3 hours before you get yourself prepared for mass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that will work out nicely.” Papa, still looking over the ghoul in front of him. Ashe was unfazed and played along. Slowly biting his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then all there's is his chambers. We have an extra vacant one next to Rain’s room. And for now, it’s best I get him his mask and uniform. As his human form is recognizable, it will throw the Siblings into a frenzy. Sister Imperator, Papa will have to speak to the ghouls before just throwing Ashe in with them. To explain the situation and that this is only until Swiss is...medically approved to join us again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sister Chance, you’re quite right. Some of those ghouls can be quite touchy, mainly that Gremlin. I'll leave you two for your tasks. Ashes ghoul, thank you very much for stepping up in our time of need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imperator turns to Ashe and gives him a genuine smile. Which kind of shocks SIster Chance. She isn’t used to seeing Imperator like that and is very rare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming to our rescue. From what I heard, you’ll fit right in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And thank you for the opportunity, Sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded her head and then left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papa was tapping out a message on his phone. When he was done, he turned his attention to Ashe, who was standing at attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister Chance will get your measurements and such as I have a meeting. I will text Sister Chance to bring you in to meet the band ghouls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe nodded his head and stole a glance at her. She had her head slightly tilted and was looking through her nose-length bangs up at him. Her brain was going wild with what he was going to look like in the Ghoul uniform. The shock to her system still hadn’t worn off of learning that her boy band idol was really a ghoul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papa turned to her and called her name, snapping her out of her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister, when you’re done with him, bring him by the practice room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Papa. And Good luck with the Gremlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh before he answered, “Yes, I will need it for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Unholy Eminence, I will not let you or the Dark Lord down,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ashe Ghoul. I trust your experience from an early human age. See you in the practice room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Papa made a flourishing goodbye gesture and then he was out the door. Sister Chance let out a breath as she got up from her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...Sister Chance, are you still a fan of the Boys In The Band?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flashed his smile as he repeated the lyrics from one of their latest songs and she returned a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much so. But I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you’re a demon. And which is why we have to keep your human identity hidden. WIth our ghouls and the fandom, there are rumors and such concerning their human forms, but that’s what’s so great about our band. You never know what is true and what is really true. How are you able to keep your secret?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had closed the gap between them and now she was standing directly in front of him. His eyes flashed red for just a split second and then returned to normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I tell you then I would have to kill you.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to my trainwreck. I'm just letting it go and whatever comes out, that's it is.  </p>
<p>Here's the link to one of Ddubs R&amp;B Back Rub: https://soundcloud.com/brittany-roy-2/ddubs-r-b-back-rub</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chance stood there with her mouth wide open, trying to register what he said. All she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. And all the blood seemed to drain from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just fuckin with ya.” he laughs. Flashing that great smile of his at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was finally able to breathe after a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t close your mouth, you’re gonna lose all the..</span>
  <em>
    <span>.moistness.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sister Chance did what he said without even thinking. The way he said that word… his fandom loses their shit any time he even mentioned it. When the Ddubs R&amp;B Back Rubs hit, female fans turned into gooey piles of cum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe walked up to her, so close that she thought she would get burned from his body heat. He lifted his hand to push a stray lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Looking her straight in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, did you ever double-click your mouse while thinking of me? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was thick with lust even in a whisper. Sister Chance didn’t even bat an eye as she nodded yes to his question. Ashe leans into her more and exhales, causing goosebumps to spring up all over her. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Letting it fill her lungs and nestle there until she thought she would pass out due to lack of oxygen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and he was standing where he was before. Chance shook off the memorizing spell and mentally kicked herself for not catching it before it started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn… you’re good at that. Are they other guys in your group ghouls too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naw, just me. I was able to teach a few of them some tricks for our yearly boat cruises but I’m just ‘Lil ‘ol me. And before you ask, yeah, wife knows. She made a deal with our side to keep it a secret in return for a few things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now her face flushed red from what she realized she admitted too. And turned to write his measurements down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember our rules. No shame.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shame but that doesn’t get rid of the embarrassment.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then, I’ll admit something to you then. Me coming here to this Abby is no accident. I came with a purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe was leaning on the back of one of the chairs with another gleam in his eyes. But this one was different., with a hint of his old “bad boy” days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s the purpose?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now THAT, I can’t tell you. But you’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There he goes flashing that smile of his again. How can she hate and love that smile at the same time??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re exhausting.” she huffed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my ways than one.” and yet another lust-filled statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chance rolled her eyes but let out a laugh. This is gonna be an interesting few days. But then again. We are a church that prides ourselves on doing the impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I gotta hit the storage room. Can I trust you to stay here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think that you can’t trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a Fire ghoul.”  she folded her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a point. But since this isn’t my home, I’ll behave until you get back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe winked at Sister Change and it kind of made her feel uneasy. Just in case, she whispers a few words and the room took on a glow for a few seconds then went back to normal.  He shruggingly gave her the “WTF?” look. And before she disappeared, she told him….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fireproofing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SIster Chance walked down the rows of ghoul/ghoulette uniforms. This room made her feel calm again. A lot of the SIsters didn’t like coming in here for the simple fact that they’re scared of the ghouls/ghoulettes. Chance felt more comfortable with them rather than humans. After all, it was a common ghoul who befriended her. After she learned the truth of what he was and what the church stood for, she knew what her calling was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally found the section for the band ghouls. Each era had spare uniforms and she smiled to herself when she saw Alphas. Her fingers skimmed the fabric of his white one. Sure he was a snarky pain in the ass, so full of himself but he was her first when she took her vows. You always have some kind of feelings for your first taste of a ghoul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reminiscing?” a voice rang out and she whirled around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin shit, Mary!! Stop with that shit. How the fuck did you get in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my many ways? And you...didn’t answer me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we kinda have a situation but we have a temp fix. I just need to get a uniform,” she said in a huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I felt a new vibe today. Very demonish but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary stopped talking and seemed to concentrate on something.  While he was busy doing his thing, Chance moved away from Era 1 to Era 4. Picking out the right size and folding them over her arm. Mary grabbed a mask and balaclava for her before he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, when can I meet this intriguing demon? Wanna give my special Mary welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, THAT’S gonna have to wait. He’s a fire ghoul and not sure what Gremlin will do. Oh, here’s the list you wanted before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A piece of paper appears in the empty hand and he reaches for it but it disappears again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even wanna know. And take a shower when you come back. That damned smell you come back with...takes at least 6 bottles Fabuloso to get rid of that stench. And remember, if you get caught....” Mary cuts her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll just blame it on my insatiable lust for blood and death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, blood began to pour down from his head, streaking down his face, mouth open to welcome the taste, dripping onto his shirt, and leaving stains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t drip on the carpet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The list appears again and she shoves it into his mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you're enjoying it. There's more to come. Not sure where this is going...just letting it flow. all comments and kudos are great appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>